smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Vexy (Hero Stories)
"Here's my plan: We trick Wonder into acting like us. Being naughty. We use all her goodness against her. Once that happens, she will feel like she's bonding with us!" '- Vexy to Hackus' Vexy is a character who is part of the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. Background Information She is a Naughty created by Gargamel in order to trick Wonder Smurfette into being naughty, claiming that being naughty was fun. She, along with her partner Hackus show Wonder that being naughty is fun when they cause all sorts of trouble in nearby villages and annoying the townspeople. They eventually cause Wonder to act just like them. However, when she and Hackus became Smurfs, Gargamel immediately placed them, along with Wonder into his Smurfalator, located under his hovel, in order to extract their essence (When actually he is only doing it as a distraction). Eventually, they were rescued by Johan, Peewit, Princess Savina and the Smurfs before any major damage could be done to them, and they teamed up with the Smurfs against their former master. Personality As a Naughty, she is smart and mischievous. When she is transformed into a Smurf, she becomes much more loving and caring to her new friends and family. Relationships *'Papa Smurf' is her adopted father; and she treats him as one. *'Smurfette' is her sister; as she was also created by Gargamel. *'Hackus' is her brother; who was also created by Gargamel. *'Oracle Smurf' is her adopted little brother. *'The Smurflings' see her as a big sister. *'Wonder' is one of her closest friends; and even though Vexy tricked her when she was still Gargamel's creation, Wonder cared about her and showed her affections of sisterly-love, making her begin to show her own true feelings. *'Miracle 'is her goddaughter. *'Hero' is her husband in the same alternate timeline that he and Wonder explored showing Wonder's curiosity about marrying a different Smurf, but the timeline showed it from the timeline Hero's point of view. *'Saviour' is the daughter she has with Hero in the same timeline that Wonder married Fergus, much like her main timeline counterpart, Saviour was born with her father's abilities as well as the H on her forehead, but she was born with her mother's black hair with blue highlights through it. *'Gargamel' is her creator who wanted her to turn Wonder naughty through the encouragement of bad behavior, but since she later found out that he didn't care about her, she disowned him as being her "father" and adopted Papa Smurf as her one and true father. Appearance She has grey colored skin, black hair with blue highlights through it, a grey Smurf hat, wears a red sleeveless top, a dark blue skirt with grey leggings, black shoes along with a belt with jewels on it. When she becomes a Smurf, her attire stays the same, but her skin becomes blue. Alternate Timeline(s) In the same alternate timeline that Hero and Wonder explored of Wonder's curiosity of marrying a different Smurf, but from the timeline Hero's point of view, she is the Smurfette that Hero later marries and eventually has a daughter through him. She wears her standard outfit, along with a bra after becoming a real Smurf, and she wears a gold Smurf hat in place of her gray one. Voice Actor(s) Her desired voice actress would be Christina Ricci, who voiced the character in the 2013 movie The Smurfs 2. Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf characters Category:Females Category:Naughties Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:The Smurfs live-action film series character exclusive imports Category:Smurfs Category:Smurfettes Category:Reformed Characters Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Characters with two-toned hair